


Mariposa

by SailorMew4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Drama & Romance, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Lila had won. No one believed it wasn't her who did it. There was no one to defend her. No Alya. No Chat Noir. Not even Adrien. Lila won. Some everyday Ladybug she is..."More like Mariposa wouldn't you agree?"





	1. Creation of Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> First REAL Miraculous Ladybug Story. I really hate Lila... that is all.

Marinette drones out throughout the class, still tired from the night before, she yawns slowly with her eyes blinking to stay awake. Someone nudges her awake as she jolts awake with Alya gesturing to Miss Bustier. 

"Marinette? Is my class not interesting enough for you?" asks Miss Bustier with a raised eyebrow. Marinette looks around her as everyone stares at her. 

"Sorry, Miss Bustier I didn't get much sleep because there was-" starts Marinette when she cuts herself off. She can't exactly say there was an akuma fight that kept her up for multiple reasons. One, it was a quick fight however around 3 in the morning. Two, she used that reason too much that's she started to think that Miss Bustier won't believe her another time. Realizing the truth is best, she sighs. "There was an akuma late last night that kept me up."

"Really? How interesting," draws out a calculated voice. Marinette turns around to see Lila with a smirk. "I don't think I heard an akuma alert late last night. Which is strange because my mom worked  _ very  _ late last night so I could visit Prince Ali soon and she didn't hear anything."

"It  _ was _ late! I wasn't able to sleep until 4!" defends Marinette with a glare. 

"Girl, you sure it wasn't like a loud tv or something?" asks Alya in concern. She then pulls up her phone to show that there wasn't any alerts from anybody (which of course the fight only lasted an hour tops). 

"I'm telling the truth," defends Marinette annoyed that Alya didn't believe her either. 

"Then, like, how come only you know about it?" asks Chloe with a raised eyebrow. 

"It was, um, near my house," half-lies Marinette. Tikki woke her up when it went  _ by  _ her house. The real place took place near the Eiffel Tower and the damage was fixed soon after. 

Miss Bustier claps in hopes to get the attention back on her, and to diffuse any tension. She comments, "Alright, back on the subject at hand. Marinette, we'll discuss this after. Just _ please  _ try to remain awake."

Marinette nods in agreement as she stares at the board. Eventually her gaze drifts to the empty seat in front of her. Before class, Nino mentioned that Adrien had a last minute photoshoot. Sadly that means that not even Adrien can keep her up for the entire class period. 

* * *

During the break, Marinette sits on the bench doodling in her sketchbook and waiting for Alya sit next to her. A shadow casts over her as she looks up to see  _ Lila _ . She forces a smile as she greets, "Hey, Lila."

"Nice story about the akuma Marinette. And you accuse  _ me _ of being a liar, when you do it too," compliments(?) Lila with a sickeningly bright smile. "You actually almost had  _ me  _ there."

"I almost had you because it's the  _ truth _ . There  _ was _ an akuma," insists Marinette as she glares at Lila in annoyance. 

"Sure, there was an akuma last night and  _ I'm  _ Ladybug," taunts Lila before walking away. 

Marinette slams her sketchbook in annoyance before she feels a nudge on her side. She looks down to see Tikki with sad eyes as Marinette sighs tiredly before throwing away her food. She wasn't that hungry anymore. 

"Oh, Marinette. Lila is just trying to get under your skin. Don't let her get to you. At least you know three people would believe you," comforts Tikki while hugging her nearest finger. 

"Yeah who?" asks Marinette bitterly. 

"Well there's me because I alerted you, which means Plagg felt it too," lists off Tikki noticing that the frown on Marinette's face is still there. "Don't forget, Chat Noir. If he was here he would have defended you that there  _ was  _ an akuma."

The frown turns into a small sad smile as it's days like today that make her wish that she  _ knew  _ Chat's identity. They could've helped each other when others didn't. Then if still didn't at least they could talk to each other without worry. She fiddles with her earrings when she gets a text from Alya that basically read she decided to hang with Nino that day because Adrien wasn't here today and is bummed.

Hopefully, Chat is having a better day. 

* * *

Adrien is _not _having a better day. He's been exhausted this entire day. It doesn't help that the akuma from last night kept him and his Lady up (hopefully she's doing better). The photoshoot has been tedious and nothing but coffee offered by the photographer, his assistants, and _even _Natalie and the Gorilla did nothing. 

He wished he was at school at least he knows he could stay up there with Nino, the thought of learning new things, and seeing his friends. 

"Adrien! Lunch break is over. Time to get back to work!" yells Vincent. 

Adrien holds back both a yawn and groan as he stands up to go to his position. 

Hopefully his friends like Marinette are having a better day. 

* * *

Marinette can easily tell what's worse than being sleep deprived, accused of being a liar, and having your best friend ditch you. Have all that happen than an akuma pass by your class. Tikki nudges her as Marinette raises her hand shyly. 

She calls out, "Um Miss Bustier? May I please go to the bathroom?"

Miss Bustier looks at her with analyzing eyes. Marinette wishes she could shrink down into the ground. She knows exactly what she's thinking Marinette has been using "the bathroom" as an excuse since the beginning of Ladybug. She gulps nervously as she wiggles around anxiously. Miss Bustier, thankfully, takes pity on her and lets her go. 

Marinette quickly thanks her as she rushes to the bathroom. She hides in a stall as she comments, "Does Hawk Moth just not sleep?"

"I guess evil doesn't sleep," comments Tikki. 

"I guess that means justice shouldn't sleep either," comments Marinette with a tired smile. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug swings to a nearby building scanning the area when she hears a yawn behind her. She turns around to see Chat as she greets, "Hey, Minou, tired?"

"Yeah, My Lady. I could really use a cat nap," answers Chat Noir as he takes a seat near Ladybug. "So, what are we dealing with?"

"Not sure," answers Ladybug until a flaming piece of paper nearly takes out her head. They both look up to see the akuma. 

She's dressed in a historical red dress with flames on the edges. Her hair is highlighted with orange and yellow to resemble fire. She yells, "Cheaters shall burn under my gaze!" 

"Well, why don't you go after Hawkmoth? He's cheating  _ us _ at a good night's sleep," jokes Chat Noir as Ladybug gives him a look. He shrugs. "Sorry, Bugaboo my pun game isn't at its strongest now."

"Let's hope she's quick because it looks like both of us need to sleep after this day is over," says Ladybug as they try to go after her. 

* * *

The class keeps going when Lila notices Marinette hasn't come back yet. Strange.

But also, perfect. 

Lila raises her hand as she asks, "Miss Bustier may I use the bathroom?"

"Has Marinette come back yet?" asks Miss Bustier without looking back. 

"No, Miss," answers Lila as Miss Bustier looks at the empty seat next to Alya. 

Miss Bustier hums in annoyance as she knows Marinette isn't one of those types of students to ditch class for the sake of it. Though she did look tired, maybe she fell asleep. Miss Bustier looks at Lila as she says, "You may, but can you also check on Marinette?"

"Of course! I was going to do that anyway," answers Lila as she goes to the bathroom with a smirk on her face. Immediately she notices that none of the stalls are taken. She shakes her head in mock disappointment. 

"And here I thought you would make it more difficult Marinette," comments Lila as she makes her way to the lockers. She knows that shrimpy skater girl keeps a can of spray paint in her locker. Humming in curiosity, on what to do about the lock. An idea forms in her head. 

Lila walks out the door as she yells, "Mister Janitor! I forgot my combination lock! Could you open my locker please?"

* * *

An hour. 

A flipping hour is how long they take to defeat Incendia, a heartbroken akuma where her boyfriend used to get good grades in history  _ and  _ had a girlfriend on the side. 

Chat Noir stretches as he says, "I better go, My Lady, this cat  _ burned  _ enough energy already. I seriously need a cat nap."

"Me too," agrees Ladybug as she can't imagine what's going on back at school. 

When she swings by from the roof she notices there's a crowd of people by the locker room. She peeps through her classroom door to see that no one is inside. Glancing down to Tikki, Marinette asks, "What do you think happened?"

Tikki shrugs as Marinette starts walking down though the closer she got to the locker room the more glares or dirty looks she got from people around her. That's when the whispering starts. 

"Look who finally came back."

"I used to think she was so nice."

"Wow, she can act."

"More like lie."

Marinette finally enters when she finds Alya as she asks, "Hey, what happened?"

Alya looks at her weirdly as she asks in worry, "Girl! Where have you been! Everyone is accusing you of this!"

Marinette follows Alya's gaze to a message in spray paint that reads, " **Lila Rossi? More like Lie-la Rossi!** "

Marinette gasps in shock as she starts, "What?! I didn't do-"

"What the heck Marinette! You broke into my locker!" yells Alix showing off her broken lock. "So what? You could accuse  _ me  _ of this?"

"What are you talking about?" asks Marinette in shock. 

"Dude, Alix found her empty spray can in your locker," answers Nino as he points to her locker. 

"Plus, Dupain-Cheng you took like forever in the bathroom. Who else could've done this?" asks Chloe as she examines her nails with Sabrina dutifully nodding in agreement. 

"It's a 95% chance that all evidence points to you, Marinette, as the harasser," points out Max. "With your long exceeded time in the bathroom, the spray can in your locker, and your unprecedented hatred for Lila specifically calling her a liar."

"Yeah, why do you hate me Marinette? What did I ever do to you?" asks Lila with pitifully sniffles and tears in her eyes as she goes to  _ Rose  _ to cry on. 

"Oh, it's okay Lila. We know you aren't a liar," reassures Rose sweetly as Juleka awkwardly pats Lila's back. 

"What?! I couldn't have been the only one out of class at the time!" comments Marinette in shock. 

"No one except you and Lila. And we didn't discover this until now," says Miss Bustier as she looks at Marinette in disappointment.

"Marinette, why would do this?" asks Ivan in shock and (what almost sounded like) horror. 

"Is it because Adrien? Your jealousy is getting out of hand," adds Mylene as she cuddles closer to Ivan as Marinette would hurt her. 

"Seriously not cool Marinette. I've known you forever and you never used to be like this," comments Kim which honestly breaks her heart because he's known her since they were babies. Did… did he really think she's capable of doing this? 

Marinette looks at Nathaniel as she hears him mutter, "I knew something was off after Reverser."

Marinette looks at Alya and Nino as she asks, "You don't actually believe this do you?"

Alya answers, after an encouraging shoulder touch from Nino, "I mean, I don't  _ want  _ to but Marinette a lot of this points to you. Unless you can tell us where you were when this happened. And don't even say bathroom because Lila went there and said you weren't."

"I-I can't," answers Marinette with a thick voice as she can't reveal her identity with everyone here to listen. "I'm sorry."

"Me too girl," admits Alya sadly as she turns away. 

Marinette looks at the teachers as Mr Damocles walks to her as he says, "Follow me Ms Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette walks through the crowd as the whispers become louder. 

"Geez, guess she isn't as sweet as she seems."

"God, can't believe she's worse than Chloe."

"Poor Lila."

_ Poor  _ ** _Lila_ ** _ ?  _ Marinette grits her teeth as she knows without a shred of doubt that Lila did this. Looking back, she sees Lila with a smug grin mixed with an evil smile and a taunting wave. 

* * *

Mr Damocles suspended for an undetermined time as this is her first offense, but it's an extreme offense. He called her parents to tell them, and they sounded so disappointed when they heard. At least, they weren't so quick to believe she did it. However, aren't sure what to do. 

As soon as she's home, she slams her bedroom door closed  _ and  _ locks it. Climbing on her bed, Marinette holds her Chat Noir doll to calm her down and her pillow to muffle her tears. 

"Marinette, it's gonna be okay," reassures Tikki calmly as she flies out of Marinette's purse. 

"N-no, it's not. Everyone hates me now," cries Marinette with wet sniffles and hiccups. "And I bet Nino and everyone is going to tell Adrien and he'll hate me too."

Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek when Marinette swats her away. She mutters, "Sorry Tikki, but not now."

Tikki flies away as she keeps her distance, upset she can't help more than see can. Though the only thing she can do is make sure no Akuma tries to take over Marinette. 

Much, much later Marinette is still crying and ignores her mother's calls for dinner. However, Tikki hears her stomach grumble as she phases through the door to grab a cookie. Marinette may refuse to eat, but Tikki can't. 

However, right as Tikki phases through the door a purple butterfly trying squeeze itself through Marinette's window spying out Marinette's purse. 

* * *

Marinette sniffles into her pillow still not believing what happened today. Though after everything there's one thing that sticks inside her head. 

Lila had won. No one believed it wasn't her who did it. There was no one to defend her. No Alya. No Chat Noir. Not even Adrien. Lila won. Some everyday Ladybug she is...

" _ More like Mariposa wouldn't you agree _ ?" asks a voice she knows all too well. 

"Hawk Moth?" asks Marinette in horror. She grips her hair as if that will help. "No! Get out of my head!"

" _ Don't fight me Mariposa. I'm your ally. I know you were telling the truth. Why don't you prove that to them as well? _ " asks Hawk Moth.

"N-no! You're the reason that no one believes me!" cries Marinette as she covers her ears trying to drown out his voice. 

" _ Perhaps, but don't you think it's unfair what they did? What  _ ** _Lila Rossi_ ** _ did? Everyone says  _ ** _you _ ** _ need to perfect and pure of heart. Yet, they all forget they  _ ** _all _ ** _ have a  _ ** _dark_ ** _ side just waiting to reveal themselves  _ ** _again_ ** _ , _ " adds Hawk Moth. 

Marinette takes deep breaths to calm down as she sees Tikki come through the door with a horror stricken expression. She can fight him. She  _ needs  _ to fight him. 

"Revenge is  _ never  _ the answer! I know the truth. My parents believe me. That's all I need," argues Marinette as she looks around for where that akuma might be, but her vision is still watery from her tears that everything is blurry. 

" _ Oh come now. Revenge? That's not what I do. I give an alternate solution. Unless you have another? _ " points out Hawk Moth. " _ I do find it strange that the first two times I tried to  _ ** _help _ ** _ you, I never saw you after that. _ "

Marinette's breath stops in her throat as a horrible thought crosses her mind. Did… did Hawk Moth figure it out. She tries to make a 'going away' motion to Tikki, but she's keeping her distance mouthing  _ something  _ she can't hear her over Hawk Moth calling her by his akumatized name of Mariposa. 

_ "What do you say, Mariposa? Third time's the charm _ ," asks Hawk Moth. " _ Unless you think your heroes  _ ** _can't _ ** _ save you. It won't surprise me you'll be one of the most powerful Akumas I helped." _

She doesn't want to take his deal, but she doesn't know what to do? She's so tired. She looks at Tikki, even though her head is screaming in pain from the invasion of Hawk Moth as one last idea forms in her head.

Marinette reaches for her earrings and takes them out with shaky hands as Hawk Moth continues, " ** _Mariposa_ ** _ , I'll give you the power to recreate and control the very akumas that everyone tried to hide before. No can ignore them, so no can ignore  _ ** _you_ ** _ . How does that sound? Show them what a  _ ** _real dark side_ ** _ can be. All you need to do is give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. _ "

Marinette tosses her earrings to Tikki as she whispers with a pant praying that Hawk Moth doesn't hear her, "I'm sorry. I tried to fight him. Run. Find Mr. Chan he'll know what to do."

Tikki holds on to the earrings tightly as she hides herself amongst the pillows. She watches as the darkness starting from Marinette's purse, that carried her, surrounds her. When the darkness fades it shows someone new. 

Marinette, no  _ Mariposa,  _ stands tall and gracefully with a wicked smile on her face. On her face is black mask that makes her now ruby red eyes pop out. It almost reminisces of Ladybug with red ribbons that hold her pigtails up. She's wearing a red coat that flared out like butterfly wings at the bottom. Under it is a black spandex that went up to cover neck. Her black gloves and red ankle boots also spread out like butterfly wings. On her waist in a similar fashion of her yo-yo is her purse now turned a horrible mix of black and red. On the chest of the coat is Hawk Moth's butterfly symbol that is a dark purple, almost black. 

Tikki would almost admire the look if it wasn't from the fact her Chosen, her Marinette turned into an Akuma and from the looks of it. Potentially the most powerful Akuma, beside Catalyst. 

Tikki hides herself in the pillows when Mariposa grabs a pink rose from her purse. She holds the rose as a dark energy surrounds it turning black. She places it on her desk with a note in her beautiful handwriting that read, "For Papa."

Before Mariposa leaves she unlocks the door leading to her room with a wicked giggle that compared to her normal giggle sounded wrong. It sounds cold and heartless. 

Opening her doorway above her bedroom she stands on her balcony observing all of Paris as she says, "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy."


	2. Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns to school expecting everything to be normal. It's not.

Adrien usually enjoys going to school, but something felt off. Maybe, it's the fact he's pretty he sure he saw Ladybug pass by his house late last night (which is upsetting she didn't invite him). Though when he entered the school building something  _ definitely  _ felt off. He just couldn't figure it out.  When he spots Nino by the entrance he greets him with an invitation for a fist bump, but Nino returns it a little lackluster. Adrien looks at him as he asks, "You okay, Nino?"

Nino looks at with a tired expression as he answers, "Honestly, dude? No. Man, I feel bad about what happened yesterday. Be glad you weren't here, dude."

"What happened?" asks Adrien as they start walking when someone bumps into him. "Oh hey Al-"

Alya holds a finger up as she talks into her cell, "Mari, can you please answer your phone? I'm worried. Just send a text or something. Or if Sabine or Tom have it can you answer that's she's alright or something? I've been calling since after school  _ yesterday _ . I want to know your status. Call me back."

Alya turns her phone off in anger as she turns to Adrien and says, "Sorry, bout that. What were saying Adrien?"

"Uhh, I  _ was  _ saying hi, but before that I was wondering what happened yesterday? Did I miss anything important?" asks Adrien curiously as he feels like something is watching him. He turns around to see a speck of red. Must be just his Lady. 

Alya looks at Nino as she asks, "Did you not tell him?"

"I was  _ going  _ to, but well, dude something pretty big happened," says Nino as they enter the locker room. 

"What could be so-" starts Adrien when he sees the set of lockers with graffiti painted on it. "-big?"

In big black paint reads, " **Lila Rossi? More like Lie-la Rossi!** "

Adrien hits his bag as he hears Plagg snicker as he asks, "Who-who did this?"

"Well majority says Marinette-" starts Alya with a frown. 

"Marinette? Are you serious? She wouldn't do something like this. Who else is a suspect?" cuts off Adrien with annoyance clear in his voice. Seriously, sure Marinette had a temper (he even faced that temper face to face), but she wouldn't do something this petty, especially with the fear that Lila might be akumatized. 

That thought stops him in his tracks. Was that his weird feeling? Did Lila get akumatized without him knowing while he was out?! Did Marinette get hurt in the process!?! He hopes not! 

Adrien looks at Nino and Alya's apprehensive looks as Alya continues, "And there's the teeny minority that people are on the fence she did it, but have some doubts."

"Then there's you dude, who thinks she  _ absolutely _ didn't do it. Which makes it just, well, you," adds Nino with a nervous rub of his head. 

That. That statement sends Adrien reeling as he asks, "Wait, even you two? You think she might've done something like this?"

"Well, dude, you weren't here, but man Marinette was acting weird. She was super tired and blamed it on an akuma that kept her up," answers Nino.

Oh crud. Did he and Ladybug keep her up? They did past by her house a couple times in that fight. He says, "Well, she's right. There was an akuma the night before. It, uh, came by my house once."

"What?!" yells Alya as she actually  _ drops  _ her phone. She nearly gets in his face. "Are you serious?! Everyone didn't believe her because Lila said her mom didn't hear anything and was up all night."

"Maybe. I, uh, just know there was an akuma," says Adrien as he holds back a comment how Lila might've been lying, though he doesn't know that for certain. 

Alya starts muttering about how she feels stupid as she walks out the locker room, completely forgetting to grab anything. Adrien looks at Nino as he asks, "What else points to Marinette?"

"She was in the bathroom for an hour dude. Which I get girls need their time, but Lila went in and couldn't find her," starts Nino as they grab their books for class. 

"Okay, that is a little suspicious, but Marinette could've came out a little before when Lila went in," says Adrien getting more annoyed as these reasoning kept getting more ridiculous. 

"Then, dude, get this. Alix's lock was broken and her spray paint was found in Marinette's locker," continues Nino as they get to class. "Plus, you need to admit she has this weird thing with Lila and lies. It seems like all evidence points to her."

"But do the actions _ match _ Marinette? If she doesn't like someone doesn't she, you know, just tell them off like with Chloe?" asks Adrien as he knows that's what Marinette did to  _ him  _ on his first day. 

"I guess. That's why me and Alya are on the fence you know. Cause everything points to Marinette, but something is off, you know dude?" says Nino with a shrug. 

_ That's not the only thing off _ . Adrien turns around feeling that gaze return as he looks to see those familiar pigtails by the school. Though, he can't help but wonder what she's doing here. 

When Adrien and Nino arrive at the classroom everyone has a thing on their desk that's black, except for Adrien's. Then weirdly enough Lila's in completely empty. However beside hers, on each of the item reads a note that reads in beautiful cursive writing, that looks super familiar, "Don't touch! Until I come in."

Nino looks at Miss Bustier's deal to see a black lipstick than at his black bubble wand as he asks Alya, "Yo, babe. Do you have any idea what's this about?"

"No idea," answers Alya as she points to other classmates staring at their items in confusion. "Neither do they. Why's Adrien's different?"

Adrien looks at his item and raises an eyebrow at it. It's a beautiful red rose with a note, as he reads aloud, "'For the one truly pure of heart'. What does that mean?"

Alya shrugs as she stares at the empty spot next to her. It sucks without Marinette there. Miss Bustier comes in as she notices the lipstick on her desk. She greets, "Hello, class. I know yesterday was rough especially for certain students."

Adrien catches her gaze and follows it to Lila who waves at him flirtatiously. Turning back, he looks at Miss Bustier as she grabs the lipstick and note as she reads aloud, "'You may touch your items now?'"

"Miss Bustier!" yells Alya holding her item as the lipstick grows in size and changes color to reveal Zombizou. 

Miss Bustier screams are deafened when Adrien turns around to see something straight out of one of his nightmares. Juleka and Rose hold each other as Reflekta and Princess Fragrance come alive from their items. All around him he sees old Akumas come from the items. 

And he means  _ all  _ the old Akumas. 

Zombizou, Reflekta, Princess Fragrance, Evillustrator, Gamer, Dark Cupid, Stoneheart, Timebreaker, Horrificator, Lady WiFi, Vanisher, Antibug, and Bubbler. 

"What's going on, dude!?" asks Nino fearfully as Bubbler laughs tauntingly as he spins his bubble wand. 

"Don't you know dude? I thought with all of this it  _ point  _ to someone," comments Bubbler as he points his bubble wand to Nino. 

Adrien sees everyone frozen as he sneaks past as he goes to the door, but a purple lock sign covers the room. He turns to Lady WiFi with her phone out as she says, "Not so fast Blondie. You're not going anywhere until you touch your item."

A red butterfly mask appears on all the akuma's face as Lady WiFi swipes her phone to unlock the door as she says, "Our Princess says you're pure so you're free to go. As for everyone else-"

"Kisses my lovelies!" says Zombizou as she blows kisses to everyone as Miss Bustier screams for everyone to scatter. 

Adrien is nearly trampled by students running as everyone avoids the kisses. Though the courtyard is not in any better shape. He sees Darkblade challenging his fencing teacher while taunting him saying he's a coward in the middle of the courtyard, the Mime is trapping Mr Haprèle in an invisible box, Reverser chases Marc down the stairs trying to hit him with planes but only hits lingering students, Dark Owl trying to go after Mr Damocles, and Stormy Weather aiming to freeze Aurore but only hits the ground and the occasional worker.  Adrien gasps in shock as he rushes downstairs before he's being clinged to and followed by the students of Miss Bustier's class. They muttered about how the akumas seem to have a soft spot for him and won't hit him. 

Alya is clutching to Nino as she films the situation as she announces, "Everybody, this is Alya of the Ladyblog and everyone at Collège Françoise Dupont seems to have an evil double running around. Hopefully Ladybug comes soon."

_ Me too, Alya. Where are you My Lady? _ Adrien as he scans the skies. He knows she's around here somewhere. Everyone hears a zipping noise of what he  _ knows  _ is a yo-yo (though he prays it isn't from Antibug). 

The figure appears amongst the chaos and Adrien nearly breathes a sigh of relief. Nearly being the operative word as the figure got closer it isn't Ladybug he sees but…

"Marinette?" breathes out Adrien as he recognizes that style of the purse she always has on her side that's acting like a yo-yo. 

"That's Dupain-Cheng?!" shrieks Chloe as she clings to Adrien more. 

"Mari?" calls out Alya fearfully. 

"My name is actually Mari _ posa _ ," introduces Mariposa with a curtsy and bright smile. She notices the fearful looks on everyone as she tilts her head innocently. "What's wrong? You all thought I had this  _ dark  _ side to me of thieving-"

Alix shrinks down when she sees Timebreaker skate next to Mariposa. 

"Accusing," continues Mariposa as her smile twitches. 

Nino hides his face with his cap when Bubbler rushes to Mariposa. 

"Hurtful," grits Mariposa as her hands twitch with dark energy. 

Chloe hides behind Adrien as Sabrina hides behind her. Antibug swings by with what anyone can assume is Vanisher in her arms to surround the class. 

"Harassing," spits Mariposa as she clenched her fist. 

Gamer appears before Max causing him to jump back in fear. 

"Lying," growls Mariposa glaring at Lila with her burning red gaze. 

Princess Fragrance and Reflekta crowd the students with their weapons, a perfume bottle and mirror, at the ready to aim. 

"Jealous," continues Mariposa as she pinches her nose as if it pains her to talk about these traits. 

Stoneheart and Horrificator tower over the students as Ivan and Mylene hold on to each other in fear and the futile attempt of comfort. 

"Practically evil," adds Mariposa with a scoff. 

Dark Cupid takes aim at Kim from the skies while Evillustrator has spinning blades ready to hit Nathaniel. 

"Villain that you all think I am," finishes Mariposa as she glared Alya as Lady WiFi wraps her arms around Mariposa like Alya does to Marinette. Mariposa brushes Lady WiFi's hands as she sneers at the crowd. 

The crowd slowly departs like the ocean for Moses as Mariposa makes her way to Lila who is at the back hiding. Mariposa as digs through her purse, Adrien keeps note of that to tell his Lady that's where the Akuma is probably hiding, to take out a fox miraculous necklace. 

Adrien overhears Alya and Nino gasp in horror while everyone else does it in shock. Mariposa caresses the necklace gently as she asks, "Hey Lila, how do like me now? Am I the villain you wanted me to be? Let's see if it matches."

Mariposa covers the necklace as it turns black like an akumatized object waiting to transform. She waves it like a pendulum as she asks, "Come on,  _ Volpina _ , don't you want to touch it?"

Lila fearfully scoffs as she says, "You're ridiculous Marinette. I never heard of Volpina. That belongs to Rena Rouge."

Marinette looks at her in surprise as she comments, "Wow, even now. You're still a liar. Hehe, oh Lila, you may have taken me down, but you never finished me off. And my name isn't Marinette anymore… it's  _ Mariposa _ !"

Mariposa slams the necklace onto to Lila's chest to materialize into Volpina before everyone's eyes. Volpina taunts Lila as she says, "Looks like your lies finally caught up with you,  _ Lie-la _ ."

"Marinette!" yells Adrien as he bravely grabs Mariposa's arm. Their eyes meet as for moment he sees the real Marinette in them. "Is this really what you want? To hurt everyone?"

"Oh, silly Adrien! I-I would never hurt you. You're pure, and sweet, and well  _ perfect _ . You've never been akumatized. You're a truly good person unlike some people like how Alya is Lady WiFi, Miss Bustier is Zombizou, Nino is Bubbler, or Lila is Volpina," answers Mariposa with actual pink tint to her cheeks before it turns red when she mentions some the akumas. 

"Marinette who caused this? Who are you after?" asks Alya fearfully. 

Mariposa gives Alya a hard stare as she answers, "This is what happens when you help people. They'll go to you for help, but when you need them they turn their backs on you. So, everyone I guess. But mainly  _ Ladybug  _ and  _ Chat Noir _ !" 

Adrien freezes as he's never heard Marinette speak so coldly about anyone before. 

"And for the last time it's  _ Mariposa! _ " yells Mariposa as she throws her bag to nearby ledge and swings in a similar fashion to Ladybug. Before she leaves she turns to the entire school as a red Hawk Moth appears on her face along with all the akumas. "Fellow Dark Sides, how about you give yourselves a reminder of what you're capable of."

Mariposa swings away as all Adrien hears around him is people asking the same question of: Who caused her to snap?

Once Mariposa leaves all hell breaks loose. Akumas chase after their counterparts as Adrien rushes to the nearest hiding spot of the locker room. Where it seem to all start as he hides inside his locker. 

Plagg flies out of Adrien's pocket with a worried expression. He starts, "Uh kid. Look imma be honest with you. This might be your hardest akuma yet."

"I know that. Let's hope Ladybug can help her," mutters Adrien as he holds up his ring. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Wait! That's another thing kiiii-" starts Plagg before sucked into the ring. 

Chat Noir opens his locker as he stares at the graffiti that caused this. He runs his hands over it as he promises, "Don't worry Princess, I'll save you."

* * *

Chat Noir climbs on top of the roof and dials Ladybug on his baton. It goes straight to voicemail as he says, "My Lady, we got a huge akuma problem! It's Marinette! She's creating akuma doubles of everyone who's been akumatized. Hurry!"

Chat Noir watches from the rooftops when he sees a flash of red at a vantage point of the school near the park. He rushes to the flash of red when he freezes internally groaning thinking it would be that quick to spot his Lady. Nearby at the park, be sees two familiar people by the entrance. 

"Oh no," mutters Chat Noir as he sees Alya with her phone out and Nino closely behind her. 

By the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Mariposa sits at the edge of the statue as she hums a catchy tune. Mariposa notices Manon and Nadja walking by the park as she takes out a toy wand and bracelet. She skips to the family as she greets sweetly, "Hey, Manon do you want a wand?"

"Marinette! No!" screams Alya fearfully. 

Mariposa turns around as she draws out, "How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You. It's. Mariposa!"

Chat Noir jumps down to the family as he warns, "Please, take your daughter and run! Don't touch anything that looks  _ remotely  _ suspicious!"

Nadja carries Manon away as she flipped open her phone and dials the news station. Chat Noir turns around as he jumps in between Alya and Nino. He stares at Marinette's harsh red eyes; fighting back a shiver down his spine.  _ You're not Adrien. You're Chat Noir. Come on, you're not scaredy cat.  _

"Well, morning Princess. Did you do something with your look?" asks Chat Noir, hiding the slight quiver with his usual bravado. "Cause gotta be honest. Not a huge fan of the whole villain aesthetic."

"Kitty!" cheers Marine- _ Mariposa _ with a genuine smile (or at least what he  _ hopes  _ to be genuine). 

"Kitty?" mutters Alya to Nino, who shrugs helplessly. 

Chat Noir looks at Mariposa in confusion as he replies, "That's me. Now, how about you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"Well, at the moment. I want you to move. You're pure Chat. You've never been akumatized. I bet you've never even gotten  _ close  _ to being akumatized," says Mariposa sweetly as her red akuma mask appears for a second on her face when her expression turns sad while placing her hands on her chest. "I don't want you to get hurt, let alone fight you. You're so much better than me Chat. I nearly got akumatized twice before today."

Before Chat Noir can respond Alya yells, "Twice?! Mari, you never told me that."

Mariposa glares at Alya and Nino as she answers sarcastically, "Really? Gee, I wonder why that is. It seems like everyone just brushes off people that  _ haven't  _ been akumatized. Like, geez  _ Lady WiFi _ , it's like 'oh sure Marinette is sweet and nice, she'll never get akumatized because she's  _ expected  _ to just forgive and forget unlike everyone else'. Well, how about you put this on your blog.With your  _ source _ of me, Mariposa."

Mariposa strides closer to Alya as Chat Noir twirls his baton to separate them. Mariposa says, "People seem to forget that we're all human. Just because you're more optimistic or patient than the average person doesn't make you less human. Everything is just  _ fine _ .  _ Until  _ someone gets hurt. Gee, makes you wonder what would happen if  _ Ladybug  _ gets akumatized, unless  _ she's  _ held at a different standard too."

Alya shuts off her phone as she starts, "Mari, I'm so  _ so  _ sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like that. It's just… you're so positive that…"

"That I can't get upset, sad,  _ angry _ ?! Well news flash, I can!" cuts off Mariposa as her eyes turn bright in anger with her red akuma mask appearing before her face. "Lady WiFi! Bubbler!"

A fast forward sign and a bubble starts coming to the park Chat Noir yells, "Run! Get out of here!"

Nino grabs Alya by the hand as they start fleeing out of the scene. Chat Noir looks between his friends and Mariposa in confusion. He can't let her get away, but he can't just leave his friends being chased by their Akumatized Selves. Turning to Mariposa, he sees her swinging her purse like a cat toy. A clear trap, but so tempting. 

"I wouldn't mind playing Cat and Mouse with you. If you just leave them alone to face their consequences," comments Mariposa as she reaches over to give him a chin scratch. 

At the corner of his eyes, he sees one of her hands sneakily reaching over to his ring. Backflipping away, he holds his ring hand protectively as he says, "Sorry Princess, you know I can't just give you this."

Mariposa looks at him with gentle eyes, but a harsh smile as she says coldly, "I'll get your ring  _ and  _ Ladybug's earrings soon enough. Just you wait Kitty. But for now, I got more Dark Sides to control and unleash."

Swinging her purse, Mariposa hooks on a nearby roof and jumps away to somewhere where Chat Noir can't follow. At least for now. 

Running in the direction of Alya and Nino, Chat Noir finds them hiding in an alleyway with Alya's face in her hands with Nino rubbing her soothingly. Chat Noir looks around as he asks, "Where'd your doubles go?"

"I think we lost them, dude-I mean Chat Noir," answers Nino as he takes off his cap to rub his face in a frustrated manner. "Not before, they said some real harsh things. Like how I imprisoned so many innocent adults that were genuinely good parents like Marinette's. All because I was ticked at Adrien's Dad. Bet, with my luck that I didn't even grab the dude."

"Or how, despite me lecturing Marinette on finding sources on Lila,  _ I  _ don't even do that. I put almost every little detail relating to Ladybug just because it sounds nice. Like when  _ I _ got akumatized. I jumped head first that  _ Chloe  _ of all people was Ladybug because of  _ one  _ small coincidence," adds Alya as she wipes her eyes from tears. 

Chat Noir sighs dejected as he says, "I know the feeling. I  _ know  _ I caused one or two akumas in the beginning, and I  _ still _ get a touch sour when Ladybug blows me off too quickly. But right now? I give anything to have her here."

"Yeah, where she is?" asks Alya curiously as she looks towards the sky. "Isn't she usually here by now?"

"I don't know. She's not answering," answers Chat Noir as he tries to call her again, only for it to go straight to voicemail again. 

"Dude," starts Nino in a shocked tone. "Do you think Marinette got her already? Because if so, dude, I don't know either to be terrified or impressed."

Chat Noir shakes his head as he answers, "No, Mari mentioned she's looking for both."

Chat Noir looks from the alleyway when he sees the balcony that the usual sight is Marinette standing by the railing watching all over Paris. He remembers when he first talked to her casually. How ironic they both talked about heartbreak, yet Marinette not much later she confessed to him  _ and  _ got rejected. He never thought that Marinette could get akumatized after being so strong to recover through  _ two  _ heartbreaks. 

In hindsight, even he needs to admit that he's surprised it took her this long. After all the anger from Chloe and now Lila, the sadness from heartbreak, and who knows what else. She's remained resilient. It's quite admirable. 

"Do you think she might have clues in her room? Like any hints about her goal in this. Maybe certain grudges that she might observe or try to double?" asks Chat Noir to his friends. 

"Maybe," answers Alya with a shrug. 

"Let's check it right meow," says Chat Noir as Nino groans while Alya giggles. That's good. They're semi cheered up. Perfect. All he can do right now is to boost morale. 

* * *

Making their way to the bakery, Chat Noir can't help but feel uneasy. He knows that Mr Dupain been akumatized before, specifically one that has a strong distaste for him. Hopefully, they have some clues. 

Alya looks through the window and notices that there's no customers and Sabine at the counter. She gestures for them to go in as she greets, "Hey Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng, um how are you two today?"

"Pretty well," answers Sabine before she looks at the group. "Though, I'm concerned. What happened? You two look awful and why aren't you in school?"

"You didn't hear? There's an akuma running. The school closed because that's where it started," answers Chat Noir as he hates to know what people could be there still futilely hiding or worse, got hit by an akuma that missed. 

"Oh, that's horrible. I guess it's a small blessing that Marinette didn't go in today," says Sabine as she looks at the trio shuffling nervously. "There's more to this isn't there?"

"Mrs Dupain-Cheng, do you know where Marinette is right now?" asks Chat Noir carefully. 

Sabine's eyes widen as she yells while turning the sign to show it's closed, "Tom! Marinette is in trouble!"

Tom comes out (Chat Noir breathes a sigh of relief at this) with fear in his eyes noticing the trio as he looks upstairs as both him and Sabine repeatedly yell, "Marinette!"

Tom pushes her trapdoor open to see it's abandoned beside the open skylight that leads to the balcony. Sabine covers her mouth in surprise as she whispers, "I  _ knew _ , I should've checked on her."

Tom holds Sabine close as Nino asks, "Why didn't you check on her?"

"She locked her door last night, which she hardly ever does, so when we saw it was unlocked we thought she was better. I left a plate of cookies and feel better pancakes in the kitchen. At lunch I saw they were gone, so I just thought she was better," answers Sabine as she leans on Tom. "Oh Tom, what if the Lila girl got akumatized and took Marinette?"

Chat Noir starts, "Well, actually-"

"Lila? Marinette told you about her?" asks Alya in shock. "What did she tell you?"

"Awful things. Like how she lies to everyone, how she makes Adrien really uncomfortable," answers Tom as Sabine agrees with a nod before an angry look forms on her face. 

"Don't forget how she  _ threatened  _ Marinette in the bathroom," adds Sabine in annoyance and anger. 

"She did what?!" yells the trio of teens in shocked unison, with a touch of anger from Chat Noir. 

"Yeah, about she would make Marinette lose her friends and not get close to Adrien. Oh, what I would give to talk to her mother about this behavior," says Tom as he paces around the room. That's when he notices a note addressed to me. "What's this?"

Chat Noir sees the darken rose as he grabs it before Tom can as he yells, "Don't touch this! This is Marinette's power! She makes akuma doubles of yourselves!"

In that moment, he knew he messed up by revealing that detail. Tom looks at Chat Noir in surprise as he asks fearfully and carefully, "Marinette is the akuma? No, that can't be right."

"It's true. Um do you mind if I?" asks Chat Noir wiggling fingers to mimic a Cataclysm as Tom nods solemnly. Chat Noir quietly whispers his command as his hand destroys the darken rose. "I am sorry about Marinette."

"I just don't understand," says Tom in shock as he takes a seat on the chaise.

"It makes sense, Tom. She's very in tune with her emotions. She  _ was  _ upset last night. When did she ever lock her door? She didn't even do it when Jagged Stone came for that show," points out Sabine while taking a seat next to him. She then turns to Chat Noir. "If you don't mind me asking, where's Ladybug?"

"Umm, I don't know at the  _ moment _ , but I know Ladybug will be here," says Chat Noir carefully, he just hopes that she will come. She's never this late. 

Sabine nods as she grabs Tom's hand as she asks, "You want to go downstairs, wait for this be over? Maybe bake some cookies for Marinette  _ when  _ she returns home."

"That will be nice honey," says Tom as he looks at Chat Noir with a serious look, that alone causes Chat Noir to stiffen. "I know you don't love Marinette, but I truly believe you can save her, with or without Ladybug. But for now you can look around for clues or whatever it is you super heroes do."

Chat Noir sighs tiredly when he notices Alya's angry expression as he asks, "Alya, are you okay?"

"No! Marinette was right! Lila is a huge liar! She-she threatened my best friend! Why didn't Marinette tell me  _ that _ ! Come on Nino, we have a certain someone to talk to," says Alya as she hears drags Nino by the arm. 

Nino looks at Chat Noir as he says, "Good luck dude!"

Chat Noir closes the door leading to Marinette's room and locks it as he hears his ring beep, already on its last pad. The transformation releases as Adrien slides into a chair and places a piece of camembert. He says, "I can't believe this all happened. I knew Lila was bad, but threatening Marinette? That's. That's horrible."

"Yep definitely bad," says Plagg as he flies around the room. He goes through small crevices and pillows. "Come on Sugarcube, where are you hiding?"

"Sugarcubes? I thought you only liked camembert?" asks Adrien in small annoyance. How could Plagg still think about food? Marinette is akumatized with no clear goal, Lila is worse than he ever thought and  _ would  _ probably be the main target if Marinette already didn't get her, and to top it off Ladybug is nowhere in sight.

"Kid, help me out! She needs to be here!" yells Plagg as he flies around haphazardly. He even goes through Marinette's school bag. 

Adrien groans as he says, "Plagg, I have a piece of camembert right here. I thought you didn't like sugary treats. And don't look through her bag! What's wrong with you?!"

Plagg flies out as contents fly out including Marinette's sketchbook. It opens to the last drawing of a doodle of a dress with a yin yang necklace as it's centerpiece. Adrien hums in curiosity as he asks, "Plagg, do you think this might be useful?"

"Sure, sure whatever," answers Plagg causing Adrien to groan. 

"Plagg! Stop looking for sugar! I don't think Marinette would carry sugar in her room anyway," comments Adrien as he places the sketchbook down. 

"Well, kid where else-" starts Plagg before a realization comes to him. "Sugarcube, you sweet genius! Kid, I know where to go to help Marinette, but you need to transform quick and go to this massage and healing place at the right bank of the Seine! Give me that cheese!"

Adrien holds it up as Plagg eats in record time. Adrien calls for his transformation. Before jumping out of the bedroom, he grabs the sketchbook, maybe it has clues, and hides it in his pocket. While running to said location when he sees a flash red swinging toward his location. He holds out his baton ready to attack. He hopes it's Ladybug, but with his luck it's probably-

"Hey Kitty, find anything interesting at my place?"

_ Mariposa.  _

"Sadly nothing of  _ real  _ interest Princess," says Chat Noir as he hopes none of the sketchbook is peeking out. "And I'm sure you will be pleased to know that your King and Queen safe as well."

Mariposa hums as she circles around him like a lioness readying to pounce. She asks, "Really? Papa didn't look more like a Beast than a King?"

Chat Noir responds cheekily, "Nope, your  _ beauty  _ of a mother is surely keeping him that way."

Mariposa pauses as Chat Noir  _ swears  _ her ruby eyes turn blue for a second. She responds, "She's pure. I'm glad they balance each other out."

_ Balance? That's new.  _ Chat Noir looks at her in confusion as he asks, "I thought you wanted  _ everyone _ to face their Dark Sides? Why's your father the exception?"

Mariposa laughs coldly as she replies, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do. So, what does this cat need to do to let his Princess tell all your secrets. Surely, you're sweet enough to tell your favorite hero," says Chat Noir as he keeps a special eye on Mariposa's hands. 

Mariposa giggles. To his surprise it sounds like angelic bells to him unlike the cold laughs he's heard so far. Maybe, he can get through to her. It's worth a shot. 

" _ Meow-ch _ , Princess. Am I not your favorite? That's understandable. Everyone loves My Lady," teases Chat Noir causing her to look at him with pink tinted cheeks. "Oooh, is that some pink I spy? Me thinks that someone never got over their crush on me."

Mariposa replies sassily, "Hate to break it you Kitty, but this girl has her eyes set on someone else."

"Oh? Is he your target?" asks Chat Noir as he glances at her bag. It's so close. He can easily snag it, but he needs her to open up to him. Just so he and his Lady can think of a plan.

Mariposa's eyes flash  _ blue _ in worry (Aha! He isn't seeing things) as she yells, "No! Adrien can't get hurt because of her!"

_ Her?  _ Chat Noir looks at her in surprise as her eyes fade back to red. He  _ knows  _ he can get to her now, but what causes her to let her guard down? 

"Her? You mean Lila?" asks Chat Noir as he soon regrets it when her eyes turn to an even brighter red. 

"Lila," sneers Mariposa as she rubs her arms in a comforting manner with shaky fingers. "It always goes back to her.

_ Okay, backtrack. Quick! Say something! _ Chat Noir blurts out, "Adrien?!" 

Mariposa looks at him strangely as he adds, "You mentioned him right? What's that about? One of your classmates mentioned he's safe."

Mariposa's anger fades as she holds her chest. She answers, "He's never been akumatized before. He's pure light. I don't think he's  _ ever  _ caused an akuma. He's so sweet and kind. I just… he doesn't deserve to get hurt. Even by others' Dark Sides."

"What about her? You mentioned a 'her' before," points out Chat Noir when he sees Mariposa's hand twitching but is being held back by her other hand. 

Mariposa looks at him in confusion as she answers, "Chat, I never mentioned a 'her'.  _ You  _ did. With that  _ liar's  _ name."

Before Chat Noir can ask about it more, Mariposa then groans in pain when a  _ purple  _ akuma mask appears on her face.  _ Oh no, you don't Hawkmoth _ .

Chat Noir grabs her shoulders as he yells, "Marinette! Don't listen to him! You're stronger than this!"

"_No_!" yells Mariposa in pain as Chat Noir freezes in fear. "I'm _not _grabbing his Miraculous! I didn't make everyone see their Dark Sides! Leave him alone! Leave _me _alone!"

Then in a moment Chat Noir sees her red eyes turn  _ blue _ as she pushes him away. She pants tiredly as the purple mask flickers in and out. She yells, "Chat Noir! You need to go! Run! Protect who you can! Protect  _ Adrien _ ! I can't stop them for long!"

"Them?" asks Chat Noir as something hits him. "Wait. Marinette is that really you?!"

_ Marinette  _ nods shakily as she backs away from him. She repeats, "I'm serious Chat.  _ Go.  _ I can't fight Mariposa much longer."

In a moment of relief or stupidity, Chat Noir embraces Marinette as he whispers, "Don't worry Princess, I'll save you."

"I know," replies Marinette before she holds her head tightly in pain. Chat Noir starts backing away slowly as he sadly watches Marinette succumb to Mariposa. 

Chat Noir jumps away as he has a strong feeling  _ Mariposa  _ isn't going to be as nice as she was. Destransforming, Adrien hears Mariposa yell, "Chat Noir! Give me your Miraculous!"

Adrien looks at Plagg as he says, "Maybe you can lead me to this location you were talking about. I don't think it's safe to walk around as Chat Noir anytime soon."

* * *

Eventually, Plagg leads him to a masseuse place as they enter Adrien calls out, "Excuse me is anyone-"

In the center of the room, he sees Master Fu sipping tea. Master Fu sees him as he greets, "Hello Chat Noir, I knew you were coming soon."

"How did you?" asks Adrien in confusion when he sees a ladybug-like creature eating cookies. No, it couldn't be is that-

"Sugarcube!" yells Plagg as flies out of his shirt to hug the ladybug kwami. "I was so worried!"

Adrien stands in shock as slowly things start to connect. Ladybug going missing the same day  _ Marinette _ is akumatized. Marinette calling him Kitty which is  _ Ladybug's  _ nickname for him. Plagg looking for Sugarcube which is really  _ Ladybug's _ kwami in  _ Marinette's _ room.

"Oh my God," breathes Adrien in surprise with wide eyes. "Marinette is Ladybug."


	3. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to come out with a plan, Mariposa thinks back to her conversation with Chat, and Alya and Nino investigate Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO GOT INSPIRED FROM THE LATEST MIRACULOUS LADYBUG EPISODE

Marinette is Ladybug.

The thought circles across Adrien’s mind. It… it makes so much sense. Of course, the two most amazing girls in his life are the same person. They are both creative with plans like on Chat Noir’s first mission with Marinette and how she figured out a way to escape the Evillustrator. Then on their first meeting Ladybug admitted to being clumsy. How could he miss it?

Wait.

If Marinette, who is also Ladybug, is akumatized then…

“How are we gonna purify her Akuma!” yells Adrien in a panic. He clutches his hair in fear as he starts pacing. “Oh my God, Maribug is also Ladynette wait that’s wrong. She’s in trouble, but what do I do-”

Plagg, Tikki, Master Fu, and Wayzz watch Adrien pace with concerned looks (and one slightly amused look from Master Fu). Plagg sighs as he and Tikki fly to Adrien as Plagg wacks Adrien with his tail. 

“Kid! You panicking is not helping your Princess!” scolds Plagg in annoyance. 

“But what am I supposed to do?! Hawk Moth is gonna notice that Ladybug not showing up is related to Marinette. I don’t want her to get exposed because of this,” asks Adrien in concern as he raises his arms in frustration.

“Marinette is not the first  _ nor  _ last Ladybug to be akumatized or effected by the enemy, do not worry. Think of this as Ladybug is simply not available, this is just something unfortunate that has happened that we can and will fix,” reassures Tikki as she hugs Adrien’s chin.

“But-” starts Adrien. 

“But nothing Adrien Agreste,” interrupts Master Fu as he forces Adrien to sit down. “I chose you for the Black Cat Miraculous for a reason. You are strong in the ways most people can not see and have your own way to see things that are different from Ladybug. I know you can help save Ladybug from this.”

“Honestly, I think you’re the only one,” comments Tikki as she nibbles on a cookie.

Adrien looks at Tikki as he takes a deep breath and says, “Alright, let’s think this through. What would Ladybug do in this situation? Maybe look for something that might snap her out of it like Mylene for Ivan. She seems to think that worked for her parents. Try to talk her out and find the real Marinette. She would also probably think about what caused the victim. Look for their target and protect them.”

Plagg groans loudly as he asks, “Does that mean we have to protect Lie-la? I don’t want to, and I know Tikki doesn’t.”

Tikki looks away as she mutters, “No comment.”

Adrien says in an annoyed tone, “We might have to since she  _ caused  _ Marinette to become Mariposa. Trust me, I really don’t want to. But, you heard Marin- _ Mariposa _ she’s after everyone. She might pop up anywhere.”

“ _ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _ ”

“I think I have a pretty good idea where she is,” comments Plagg with a deadpan tone.

Adrien raises his fist up when he remembers that Mariposa is now a personal manhunt for Chat Noir. He shakes his head as he knows that if anyone can help whoever screamed is Chat Noir as he yells, “Plagg, Claws Out!”

* * *

Meanwhile, Mariposa jumps across the building searching around for Chat Noir and Ladybug. They need to be around here somewhere. If she doesn’t find them than that liar is gonna keep winning and no one will know what it feels to be seen as more evil than they are. A sudden chill crawls through her spine which means...

“ _ Mariposa, would you mind explaining what happened back with Chat Noir? His Miraculous was in your grasp? _ ” asks Hawk Moth with a curious tone.

“I don’t know Hawk Moth. It was just a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again,” comments Mariposa as she rubs her arms to fight off the chill. 

“ _ See to it, _ ” says Hawk Moth as the tingling feeling in her body disappears.

In all honesty, she does not know either. One moment she’s in control with her eyes set on Chat Noir when he started talking to her like… like she was still Marinette. Like she’s still good. Ha, like that’s still true.

When she notices no one is around she takes a seat on an ad for Adrien’s perfume ad. She caresses the cheek with a smile when she suddenly has the light-headed feeling that was there when she talked to Chat. 

Adrien Agreste. 

One of the few people that have never been akumatized. A boy that definitely captured her heart. Which means a weakness. That stupid cat and bug can grab him and do something to lose her guard. She needs to make sure that does not happen.

_ No! Adrien is no concern!  _

Mariposa clenches her fists as she knows something is off. 

“ _ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _ ”

Mariposa knows that scream. It  _ hers _ . She‘ll just ignore that feeling… for now.

* * *

In another part of the city, Alya and Nino slowly track Lila with cold glares. Nino taps Alya on the shoulder as he asks, “Okay, I know we’re super mad about Lila but why are we following her? Lady Wifi and Bubbler are still around here looking for us.”

“Because she hurt Marinette and I want to find out how she framed Marinette. Mabe that can help us save her,” answers Alya as she holds a finger to her lips. “Now. Shush! She might hear us!”

“I would’ve been worried about that  _ blocks  _ ago.”

Alya and Nino freeze when Lila turns around with an almost sickeningly sweet smile. Lila strides over to the duo as she says, “So, you believe that Marinette is innocent now? Wow, I’m actually genuinely surprised it took you, people, this long. What gave it away?”

Alya walks over to her with pure rage on her face as she replies, “You liar! You’ve been lying to us this entire time! And now thanks to you Marinette got akumatized into potentially the strongest akuma so far!”

“What happened to you believing that Ladybug and Chat Noir always save the day? Don’t think your heroes are all that great to take down one sad teenager?” taunts Lila before she laughs. 

Alya growls in anger as she pretends to roll her sleeves up when Nino stops her and quietly states, “Wait, where’s Volpina? Our doubles always chase us when we’re in the open. She’s been in the open for a while. Where’s her double?”

“Want to know?” asks Lila with a raised eyebrow as she falls to the ground. “ _ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _ ”

Alya and Nino go back to back as they survey the area. A wicked laugh echoes through the city. Volpina lands next to Lila as she stands by her, but that’s all she does. Alya looks at the duo when a red blur lands on a nearby roof. 

“I see Volpina finally can teach you a lesson, Lila,” says Mariposa as she watches the scene with interest. 

“Marinette!” yells a voice from across. 

Alya and Nino look to see Chat Noir (and still no Ladybug) with his baton and a worried expression on his face. Before either party can respond to each other Lila cries, “Oh Adrien!”

“Adrien?!” yells everyone in shock.

“Lila! Are you okay?” asks Adrien as he actually rushes to her side. 

“Oh, I’m fine now that you’re here,” says Lila as Adrien  _ helps  _ her up causing several reactions. 

Alya looks at them in surprise, Nino actually looks disgusted, Chat is absolutely livid, and Mariposa looks heartbroken. Alya and Nino notice that Mariposa’s  _ red  _ eyes turned into blue eyes that look like…

“Marinette?” calls Chat Noir hesitantly. 

“He… he  _ trusts _ her? I-I thought-” starts Mariposa as she curls upon herself as she rubs her arms in comforting manner like she’s fighting off a shiver. Everyone, except Lila, freezes when a purple butterfly mask appears on her face. 

“ _ Looks, like you, really don’t know who  _ ** _is _ ** _ on your side Mariposa, _ ” says Hawk Moth with a dark chuckle. 

Tears fall from Mariposa’s eyes as she covers her mouth to hold back the incoming sobs. How could she think that even Adrien was on her side? He was the one to say they couldn’t expose Lila in fear  _ she  _ would be akumatized. Maybe, really no one is on her side or even truly pure and good. She feels hands on her shoulder to see Chat Noir looking at her with worry. 

“Mari, that’s not real. I promise you it isn’t real. Just take deep breaths,” advises Chat Noir as he tries to comfort her with rubs. 

But at the same time, Hawk Moth says, “ _ Yes. Give in to the rage and sadness fully Mariposa. Perhaps, we won’t get more interruptions. _ ”

“Mari-” starts Chat Noir when Mariposa pushes him away harshly.

“Shut up!” yells Mariposa as her blue eyes flash into bright red. 

Chat Noir freezes at her tone as Mariposa looks at the entire group, but especially Lila. As Mariposa strides to Lila with anger and determination her face, Chat Noir along with Alya and Nino notice the tip of red coat slowly turns darker to black. Mariposa raises a hand almost to slap Lila when she instead turns to yank the necklace off of Volpina. She smashes it under her foot causing Volpina to disappear in a black aura like when someone is un-akumatized. Mariposa throws her bag to nearby building zipping away tears stained to not see both Adrien  _ and  _ Lila disappeared with a puff of smoke. 

The remaining teenagers watch Mariposa swing away when they hear a condescending voice comment, “Wow, didn’t think she would actually try to slap me.”

Alya turns to a nearby alley to see Lila hiding, she rolls up imaginary sleeves when a baton  _ nearly  _ hits Lila’s head. Alya and Nino freeze in shock at the almost pure rage on Chat Noir’s face. 

Chat Noir demands, “How. Did. You. Control. The. Dark. Self?”

“Please, like I’m going to tell you? I know exactly what you’re going to do. You’re going to use me as live bait to lure Marinette out,” answers Lila, not even phased by the baton that nearly took out her head. 

“You know, if I’m being honest. I wasn’t going to, but now? I’m officially tempted to do it, but since I’m a hero that would look pretty bad for me and Ladybug,” answers Chat Noir as he withdraws his baton back to its normal length. “Now, how about this question since you’re not answering about the Dark Self.”

Chat Noir takes a deep breath before he shouts, “Do you realize what  _ you’ve  _ done?! If Mariposa was hard to defeat before, now we’re practically screwed because of you!”

“Where’s your precious Ladybug then? Doesn’t she usually help you with these sorta things?” asks Lila as she looks around the buildings.

Chat Noir takes a deep breath as he rubs his neck and responds, “Yeah, about that. Ladybug is… out of town-”

“WHAT?!” yells Alya and Nino in pure horror. 

“How are we going to save my girl then?!” asks Alya with a worried tone. “Do we really have to wait it out until Ladybug comes back?!”

“No! She uh lent me the earrings for protection,” explains Chat Noir as he sighs in annoyance when he sees that Lila slipped away. “There goes trying to talk to Mariposa. Look, uh Alya and Nino was it? This is the only time I’m gonna ask this, but make sure you update the Ladyblog often, Mariposa is the most dangerous akumas we ever had and it would make my job so much easier if less people were out and about, but gave sighting reports.”

“Of course Chat Noir, dude,” accepts Nino with a mock salute.

“If that helps bring my bestie back, I’ll do anything,” accepts Alya, already typing out the warning. 

Chat Noir nods in gratitude as he zips away across the rooftops until he’s out of sight.

* * *

Chat Noir tries to go back to Master Fu, but the fact he’s been out since the afternoon and it’s nearing sunset  _ with  _ an Akuma out he definitely knows he needs to go back home. He de-transforms a couple blocks away from his house so he can walk up. Unsurprisingly, Natalie lets him after scolding him for coming home so late. When he sits down in his room, both Tikki and Plagg fly out with Tikki still holding onto the earrings. 

“You did your absolute best Adrien, Marinette is just a little crafty as Mariposa,” reassures Tikki with a kind voice. 

“Yeah, but Marinette is still out there and now thanks to Lila. She became ten times harder if she really believes no one is on her side,” groans Adrien as he takes out the lucky charm Marinette gave him. He holds it close to his chest as he hopes Mariposa doesn’t cause more damage while he thinks about another plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this because hooo boy I needed to just bust out a chapter to make Lila even MORE hated. I promise the next chapter will have less angst... maybe

**Author's Note:**

> For my Voltron Readers, I promise I'll work of them eventually it's the just fact that I'm starting college next week, so my updates might be frequent on certain stories. I'll try my best.


End file.
